Eagerness on a Birthday Celebration
by harunousakura
Summary: "Haru's hands, at this point, were on my chest, and I felt my lips becoming numb. I pulled away for a second, kissing his chin, and moving towards his neck. I kissed his Adam's apple gently, allowing my lips to longer. He smelled like aftershave, which made me smile, because Haru never shaved." Nagisa gives Makoto a gag gift. He's excited to use it with Haru. A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello everyone! this is my second pwp and i know that some of you wanted a Naruto pwp :p but i haven't quite figured out how to write straight pwp yet... awkward. enjoy this one! MakoHaru smut! LET US REJOICE. a two-shot :3 - Kiki**_

* * *

"Uh... Nagisa..." I began to say, my cheeks flushing.

"It's okay, Mako-chan! It's just a gag gift, in celebration of your 21st birthday!"

"But still! Nagisa, this is a really, really, really strange gift! Um.. I don't -"

"You'll figure out what to do with it!" he says, running off, waving, as he's late in meeting Rei.

I sigh, placing the embarrassing gift inside my pants pocket. It is _tiny_ enough,after all. I begin walking back to the apartment, where Haru is waiting for me. Since it's my birthday, we decided we'd eat in, as opposed to going out eating, like we normally do. He'd cook mackerel, and I'd bring the wine, which I held in my hand in a paper bag. How would I explain to Haru that Nagisa gave me a _vibrator_? It certainly was one of the more embarrassing gifts I'd ever gotten, and probably will continue to be. I came up with about five different lies to tell Haru when he asked about it, before a realization dawned on me:

Haru was always saying that he wanted to try new things. _Sexually_.

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs of our apartment, and I felt my skin prickle with excitement. Haru, while stoic on the outside, was always very eager in bed. It made me happy to know that part of that eagerness was because of _me_. I hardly revelled in the fact that I made him happy, or that I could emit certain reactions from him, but this was one of the only moments I did. Because of _me_, Haru let out a voice that I could never hope to hear from him if we weren't together. I grinned as I made my way upstairs, my heart thumping in my chest.

* * *

I sighed as I plopped onto the sofa in the TV room. My stomach was filled with good food, and Haru had been saying that he had a present for me. I rummaged through my memory, trying to figure out if there was anything I said I'd wanted. I didn't ever remember asking him, of course. I became restless waiting for Haru in the kitchen. I stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Haru -"

"Makoto. Go back to the TV room."

"But I don't want you cleaning up alone!"

"I'll be fine. Go wait for me there."

"Haru..."

"Makoto."

I sighed. I slowly retreated from the kitchen to go back into the living room, but not before Haru called me again.

"Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Pour us some wine," he says after a heartbeat.

After bringing the wine bottle and two glasses to the TV room, I set them on the table and slowly poured us each a glass until they were almost full. I had high tolerance, but Haru tended to get drunk much earlier than anyone would. He was always so _endearing_ whenever he was drunk. He was honest with his feelings, which was the most important (and arousing) thing.

Haru came into the room at last, his expression complacent, as always. I smiled at him when he looked at me, as I pat the space next to me. Haru walked over, grabbing his glass of wine before he slowly sat down next to me, his body close to mine, but not quite enough that we were touching. He sipped his drink, his eyes closed. I watched him, my eyes feasting on the way his free arm relaxed in his lap, so _near_ his upper thighs.

"How're you liking the wine, Haru?" I say, licking my lips as I stared at his neck. _I want to kiss it._

"Mm, it's good, as always. You know how to pick wine."

"My parents did it for years. They taught me a thing or two."

It was silent as I sipped my own wine, waiting for Haru to wind down. He set his glass on the table in front of us, before turning to look at me. His eyes pierced through me, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Your gift."

"Oh, yeah. You said you were gonna give me one. So, what is it? I've been waiting to know."

Haru didn't answer, but instead, averted his gaze so that he was looking at his hands in his lap. He twiddled with his thumbs slightly, not daring to lift his eyes.

"Haru?"

"Makoto, you can't laugh," he whispers.

"Why would I laugh?" feeling genuinely confused, I scooted closer to him so his knees touched mine. I placed an arm around him, hoping he'd look at me.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"I'm sure anything you come up with isn't _embarrassing_."

"But it is."

"Why would it be embarrassing?"

"Because... it's cheesy."

I stifled a laugh, smiling instead.

"I like cheesy, though."

Haru slowly lifted his face to look at mine, and his eyes softened. I laid my wineglass on the table, about to encourage him even further. I moved my head to face Haru again, my mouth open. However, my words were caught in my throat as Haru's face was inches from me, his lips ghosting over mine. I swallowed, as my breath hitched.

"Then, I think you'll like your gift."

Haru pressed his lips hard against mine, his hands flying to place themselves on each shoulder. I raised my hand to place my hand on the back of Haru's head, pulling him even closer - if it was possible. With his tongue, Haru parted my lips just enough, and he invaded my mouth. His tongue danced with mine, tasting of wine and chocolate. _When did he have chocolate_? I asked myself, before realizing it was probably when he told me to wait for him in the TV room. Nonetheless, Haru's tongue intoxicated me, bringing out a growl deep in my throat. Haru moved his body closer, his warmth radiating through his shirt.

Haru's hands, at this point, were on my chest, and I felt my lips becoming numb. I pulled away for a second, kissing his chin, and moving towards his neck. I kissed his Adam's apple gently, allowing my lips to longer. He smelled like aftershave, which made me smile, because Haru never shaved. _He must've done this for tonight_, I thought as I heard Haru panting. He moves so that he is straddling me, and I don't waste time to touch the growing bulge in his pants. Haru shivers, as my hand strokes him through the fabric.

"Haru-chan," I whisper, as I attempt to hike up his shirt.

"Nn.. Ah.. Mmm.." he utters as I continue to fondle him through his pants.

"Do you want to get out of these pants?" I murmur as I kiss his belly, my hand still moving in circles, stroking.

"Ah.. no! Ma.. this is.. for you.. not me.." he says, pulling his shirt over his stomach, and sitting down fully on my lap.

"For me?"

"Your birthday," he whispers as he presses his body close to me, his lips finding mine again. He sucks on my bottom lip, and I groan. His member is so near mine, and even through our pants, I felt all the blood rushing down south. I look down, and see that Haru's bulge has grown _tremendously_, almost as though begging for attention. Haru kisses my chin, and moving downwards, leaves wet kisses along my neck. His hands are on my stomach, moving up and down slowly. I sigh.

"What's in your pocket?" Haru asks, between kisses.

"A gift." I manage to let out.

"From?"

"Nagisa."

Haru pauses, his lips on my collarbone. He waits for an explanation.

"I was gonna.. use it with you."

"What is it?"

"A.. vibrator," I say, my cheeks flaring red.

He moves his face away from my collarbones, his eyes staring into mine. Although generally unsurprised, Haru's eyes held a tinge of curiosity, and even more: arousal.

"You wanted to use a vibrator with me?" he huffs.

"Yes," I say sheepishly, as I try to break his gaze.

Haru does not move for a few seconds, but then, he resumes kissing my lips, and makes noises in the back of his throat. With his hips, he moves closer and slowly grinds up against me, sighing into my mouth. He whispers my name as he grinds slowly, the tips of his ears becoming red.

_I knew it. I knew he'd want to try it_, I thought to myself, stifling a mischievous grin.

My hands move to his lower back, hiking up his shirt. My fingers made contact with his skin, and Haru jolted. My hands moved lower, cupping his behind. Haru moaned, throwing his head back. I quickly moved my head closer to his neck, lapping at his soft, pale neck with my tongue.

"Makoto!" he gasps.

I continued to knead his cheeks, watching his hardness really struggle in his pants. He kisses my lips hard, as he grinds even harder into me. I moan his name, one of my hands moving to stroke his member. He responds by hissing, his hand moving to stop me.

"Haru, please."

"But it's your birthday. I want to make _you_ come."

"Please, Haru. I want to touch you." I murmur against his lips.

Haru's eyes become more alive with arousal, and he slowly moves, as he unbuttons his pants. His eyes regard me as I am focused on his peeking member, my mouth agape. It never failed to amaze me how _hard_ he was when we made love. My hand automatically moved forward, and I grabbed him, slowly stroking him up and down.

Haru moans.

I proceed to move slower, knowing it made him harder. Semen beads began to form at the tip, and his whole member was _red_ from how hard he was. I stared at his tip, my mouth watering. I continued to move my hand up and down, watching his face as he reacted to my touch. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were closed. He was panting,his lips attempting to form words. I averted my gaze back down to his member in my hand, and at the sight, my own twitched in my pants. I was sure I was leaking precum, too. As though reading my thoughts, Haru looks down.

"Makoto.. can I..?" he whispers, his face just centimeters away from mine.

"Are you sure?"

"Let me do it," he says, his voice airy.

I (regrettably) let go of Haru, and he slides himself off me. He pushes me back onto the sofa, and he skilfully removes my bites his lip as he removes my pants, tossing them aside to the floor. I groaned at how pink his lips were. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He rubbed my hard member through my boxers, bringing his head closer. His hand lovingly cupped my testicles, his eyes watching me. His lips hovered over my hardness, and through the thin fabric, I felt his hot breath. My hips jolted, and he held me down. His lips kissed my dick lightly, his hands massaging my testicles, still. I moaned his name, and tried my best not to let my hips buck.

Haru hooked his fingers in the waistband, slowly pulling them down, past my knees, then past my ankles - tossing them to the floor. My member sprang up, hitting my stomach. Haru's eyes regarded me hungrily, his lips parted. He lowers his face, his hand gripping me gently. He licks his lips, and I close my eyes - it's too much to watch him. A familiar warmth surrounds my hardness, and Haru's tongue gently laps at the veins on my cock. His tongue swirls around me, in circles. He sweeps his tongue across my tip, licking gently.

"Ah.. Haru.. don't.. oh _god_," I groan, throwing my head back.

Haru's fingers massage my hipbones gently, tickling them unintentionally. I arched my back, as I felt my member hit the back of Haru's throat. I tried to pull back, so as not to choke Haru, but he held on tighter, his fingers almost digging into my hips. I opened my eyes, to look down at Haru, his eyes so filled with desire. I sighed, and waited. The tip of my cock hit the back of his throat again, and I felt no reaction from him. It dawned on me:

_Haru has no gag reflex_.

I looked down again to see Haru sucking me enjoyably, his face determined. He moved his head back and forth, coating me in saliva. His tongue continued to surprise me, touching the veins that made me jolt, the areas that made me moan his name in desperation. He bobbed his head up and down, as he began to suck _hard_ on my cock, causing me to arch my back again. I panted, murmuring his name, as I closed my eyes. His hands cupped my testicles, massaging me gently, but firmly.

He moves my cock out of his mouth, and strokes it gently with his hand. I prop myself up on my elbows, and Haru watches me, his eyes loving.

"Haru.. please.. I'm gonna come if you keep going.." I pant, as he kisses the tip once more.

"You're so close."

"Yes. So please, let's move to the bedroom."

Haru stares at me, considering my proposal as he lightly wraps his tongue around my cock again, making me shudder. After a few seconds, he stands up, and extends his hand towards me. I take it, and he pulls me forward abruptly, pulling me into a kiss, suddenly both his hands on either side of my face. I feel my erection throbbing, and Haru pulls me along to the bedroom, never breaking our kiss. It is dark, and the room smells of Haru, even though we both sleep in this bedroom. Sitting us on the bed, Haru leans against the headboard, finally breaking the kiss. He stares at me, his eyes expectant. He slides his hand down his body, and I follow him with my eyes. He spreads his legs, and his erection is even redder than before. He gently jerks himself, panting my name. I felt myself began to shiver from desire, as I watch him touch himself.

"Touch me," he whispers.

I swallow, my cheeks flushed. I move forward to kiss Haru's lips, and once again, I am intoxicated by his taste, by his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello everyone - here it is, the second (and final) chapter of this glorious smut. :3 i hope you guys like it! sorry it might not be as good as the first one i wrote (ironic, though). i think this is a really different feel for smut that i would normally want to write but nonetheless it's still smut hehe - Kiki :***_

* * *

Haru's eyes bore through me, a radiating affection being displayed. His mouth slightly parted, he pulls the sides of his lips up into a smile. I run my thumb across his bottom lip, as different memories of Haru filled my mind. Haru when he swam in the ocean. Haru when he cooked. Haru when he played video games. Haru when he was a teenager. Haru when I told him I loved him for the first time. Haru when I made love to him for the first time.

I lower my head, kissing his lips firmly. My hands roam, stroking his stomach, his arms. His lips tasted of peppermint. I deepen our kiss, briefly sucking his lower lip, as my eyes watch his reactions. His walls completely disintegrated, and I hold him in my embrace. His hands move to stroke my chest, his eyes a pool of content, melting me. A huff of breath leaves my mouth, mingling with Haru's. A low rumble from his stomach escapes his mouth at the sensation, as he holds on tighter to me. Our bodies press against each other, skin against skin.

"Makoto," he breathed.

"Yes, Haru?" I answer between kisses.

"Thank you," he says against my lips.

My lips pull back into an ear-to-ear grin. My hands slowly glide down his chest, to his stomach, to his member. I reposition myself so my face is in front of his length. I firmly grasp him with my hand, and watch his hips attempt not to buck. His eyes are closed, his jaw clenched. I jerk him slowly as I kiss his inner thighs lightly. He groans, his fingers grasping the sheets, his back slowly arching. I lick my lips as I feel my own length become harder. Sensing Haru's desperation, I moved my face so his member was just centimeters away from me. I dragged my tongue along the side of Haru's length, and his velvet voice released a moan from his throat, followed by a light pant. _The alcohol helped him,_ I thought. I sweep my tongue in an upward and downward motion, tasting almost all of Haru. I tease him slowly, as he slowly becomes more and more sensitive to my touch. I took that as my signal, and very slowly took all of him in my mouth.

Haru mewls, his back arching once more and almost causes him to sit up. I massage his thighs to soothe him, to tell him to simply breathe. Haru almost whimpers when my tongue increases its pace just slightly. I revel in the fact that the tips of Haru's ears are now red - a sign that he was really enjoying it. I licked for what seemed like hours, when I started to taste a salty liquid. I came to a halt, slowly lifting my mouth off Haru's length. His eyes examined me, clearly disappointed. I peck his lips.

"Haru, would you do me a favor?"

He simply stares at me, waiting.

"Would you get on your knees?"

Haru's eyes glint at my request, and he shows no hesitation as he places himself before me. His backside faces me, and my eyes hungrily roam over Haru's figure. With his rear slightly in the air, my length responded by twitching slightly. His soft, pale skin hypnotized me. I moved forward, kissing his lower back. My hands hold him by his hips, and they travel to his front side, stroking his stomach. I move behind him again, my eyes glued to his rear. My hands reach forward, cupping his cheeks. I fondle them and caress them, emitting a small moan from Haru. I move my face closer, kissing each cheek slowly. Haru shivers. Using my thumbs, I spread Haru so his anus is exposed. I hear Haru gasp.

I bury my face in between his cheeks. The anticipation in my length is killing me - I needed to quicken the pace a bit. I shot out my tongue, outlining just the outside of Haru's puckered hole. He jerked, and I could tell he was trying not to be too loud. I began to increase my pace, licking more efficiently. My throat held low growls as Haru's back attempted to arch. With my hands, I hold Haru's hips, pushing my face in deeper. Haru's breath hitched in his throat, his sudden moans _echoing_ in the room._  
_

I move my face away from Haru's rear, kissing the cheeks once more. He's panting, tiny moans coming from his slightly parted lips. His face was red, and he had begun to sweat. I never admitted it, but I loved making Haru unfold in front of me. It made me want to hold him tighter.

"Don't move yet, Haru. Let me get the vibrator," I dashed out of the room to grab the vibrator from my pants pocket in the TV room. When I run back into the room, Haru's position is still the same, and he is still catching his breath. I place myself on the bed behind him, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder.

I examined the size, a slightly larger than average vibrator. I knew it would drive Haru nuts, if I was careful. I set it aside, and slicked my fingers with my saliva. I traced just the outside of Haru's hole, and he squirmed. My fingers were completely soaked, and I gently inserted one finger inside Haru. He mewls into the pillow. I lick my lips as I move my finger around inside, trying to get Haru used to the feeling. His lower back arches, and I want nothing more than to please him. I kiss the spot above his ass, one of the spots where he's most sensitive.

"Makoto.."

"Hmm?"

"Please."

I grin, planting one more kiss along his skin. I remove my finger, and grab the tub of lube I had grabbed unconsciously before. I slick the vibrator in it, and I see Haru's head turn sideways. I clap the lid shut, setting it on the other side of me. My erection is still as hard as ever, and Haru's pale skin makes me shiver. I turn the vibrator on low speed, and knead Haru's cheeks.

"Breathe, Haru-chan.." I mumble.

Haru groans, most likely at the suffix.

I gently insert the vibrator into Haru's puckered hole. It was covered in lube, and yet, it wasn't slick enough for it to pass through Haru's walls with ease. I hear Haru gasp.

"Haru! Am I hurting you?"

He doesn't answer, but his fingers grip the sheet - a clear indication of pain. I felt guilt creep up my spine.

"No.. it doesn't hurt!"

"Haru, you're gripping the sheets!"

"...Because it feels good!"

"Haru, I don't want to hurt you. Does it hurt?"

He lets out a hiss.

"Okay.. yes. It hurts," he pants, trying hard to yell. I see the corner of his eyes, and tears are pooling.

I slowly pull out the vibrator from Haru's hole, and set it beside me. I gently flip him over, so he's lying on his back. His eyes are wide, an ocean of blue that touches me to my core. I kiss his chin, the corner of his lips, the apples of his cheeks. His breathing has steadied, and I feel a grip in my heart. I kiss all over his face, anywhere except his lips. He whispers my name, trying to get my attention. I won't look at him. I refuse to look at him. I kiss all the places on his face to fill in the pain, to make it all go away.

"Makoto."

"No."

"Makoto, it's okay."

"No, it's not," I say against his neck.

"It is. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"But I hurt you, Haru. I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I -"

"I know. I know, Makoto."

I slowly lift my face to look at Haru's face, and he gives me a small smile. His hand moves to touch my cheek, and my heart thumps. I can still feel his member against my skin. He's still hard. His eyes regard me lovingly, as his fingers brush through my hair softly.

"You won't hurt me, I promise. I will tell you if it hurts." His face is different from the usually stoic Haru. This is the Haru no one but me gets to see.

He cups my chin, and brings my face closer to his. His nose touches mine, the brush of his lips enough to make my stomach stir. With his lips, he tugs on my lower lip, suckling it softly. He tugs it back and forth, pulling on it, then kissing it. My breathing becomes rugged, and I swear I could see the satisfaction in Haru's eyes. His hands are on either side of my face, and he sighs. Clearly, he was more than content. I return his kisses with full force, almost leaving no space between us. There's a low growl in my throat, and Haru's breaths become shallower. He latches his arms onto me and wraps his legs around my figure. I idly question what he's doing as I nibble his neck. He throws his head back, and his grip on me becomes tighter. I do not know when or how it happened, but I open my eyes to see Haru on top of me, slowly grinding his hips into mine. I accidentally let out a loud moan, and Haru swallows it with his kisses. His kisses are urgent and sloppy - not like his usual kisses where he takes his time to taste me.

He is desperate.

"Makoto," he pants. "Try it again."

I wince, but Haru doesn't notice it. His hands are on my chest, and his member brushes along mine. I can't focus. His lips are parted, his hair tousled. He's a _mess_, and I feel an animalistic desire begin to roar inside me. I lift my hips slightly and grind slightly harder into Haru. His half-lidded eyes shoot open, his mouth opening wider. I feel a yearning as Haru's moans come tumbling out from his mouth, his back arched.

I roll him over, and pin his arms over his head. With one hand, I grab the tub of lube, and open the lid. I lay the vibrator on my lap. The tub of lube is in my mouth and I spread a significant amount on my palm. With it, I lather the vibrator with it thoroughly, so that there was no possible way for it to harm him. I kiss his knees as I spread his legs.

"Haru.."

"It's okay. I'm okay," he says softly.

I kiss his stomach, lingering at his naval. I position the vibrator at Haru's entrance, and his pants are filling the room. Haru jolts at the cold lube that touches him, and I touch his thigh with my lips. I slowly push the vibrator inside, using it as a means of guiding me to his spot. Haru mewls loudly, his face absolutely red. I continue giving soothing kisses to his legs, whispering his name repeatedly.

It wasn't long before I found Haru's prostate. I knew that if I turned on the vibrator immediately, Haru would come instantly. I gently moved the vibrator away from his prostate, scissoring him slowly. I kiss his thighs, still, trying very hard not to come close to his member. I lick my lips when I do, though, as it lays flat against his stomach. When it appears that Haru has gotten used to the vibrator being inside him, I take a deep breath.

I press the one of the two buttons on the vibrator, and it starts out on low speed. I hold it in place, and watch Haru's mouth suck in air and gasping slightly. His hand flies to his mouth, an indication that to him, it feels so good that he doesn't dare let out a noise.

"Haru-chan, you're so beautiful," I utter into his knee, planting another kiss.

I press second button, and Haru curses through his teeth. The speed increased by fivefold.

"Makoto," he pants.

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

"Fas...ter," he grits through his teeth.

I press the button again, causing the vibrator to go at full blast. Haru arches his back violently, his mouth shaped in a perfect O. I watched Haru's reactions, and soon saw that the vibrator made his hips buck. _I hadn't even touched his prostate yet_.

"Haru-chan."

He sighs.

"Are you sure you want to come like this?"

At the question, Haru slightly stiffens, and with his hand, reaches for my wrist resting on his knee. He pulls me on top of him, and the vibrator is left in his opening. He kisses my face, paying particular attention to my lips. His hands move down my body, grabbing me by my member. He pumps slowly, and I can feel the texture of Haru's hand. It's coarse, but there's a softness to it that makes me groan. Haru's hand pumps up and down slowly as he kisses me deeply. His tongue makes its way into my mouth and dances with mine. Even after such a long time, he still tastes of red wine. I allow a hand to stray to the vibrator, and I move it slightly closer to Haru's prostate. He freezes.

"You're close," I whisper against his lips. He doesn't dare move.

"What would you like, Haru-chan? Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want the vibrator to do the job?"

Haru whispers something, but I can't make out the words. I assume it's the latter.

"The vibrator stay-"

"_Fuck. Me._" Haru manages to groan, his voice huskier than I'd ever remembered. My member throbbed at Haru's words.

I nod, kissing his lips. I slowly slip out the vibrator and toss it to the nightstand beside our bed. There's enough precum at the tip of my member. I slowly jerk myself and Haru watches, his eyes clouded with lust. I position myself at Haru's hole, and slowly push through. Because of the lube from the vibrator, Haru isn't in pain when I penetrate him. He places his hands on my arms, stroking them. I push myself all the way through, allowing myself to revel in Haru's heat. My body leans above Haru's, and he's still panting. His eyes, however, regard me with a different warmth than he had earlier. It was more like passion.

"Haru.." He manages a small smile, too consumed by his own desire to say anything. I kiss him.

I begin thrusting slowly, making sure Haru was comfortable before I moved any faster. Haru's voice was strangled in his throat, making him sound erotic to the point that I felt proud I was the only one who could make him feel like this.

Haru gives the signal to move faster by whimpering.

I pick up the pace slightly, thrusting in and out. Haru's lower back has begun to arch, and his member is leaking precum. It's moist and I have to restrain the urge to put it in my mouth. I begin to go faster, groaning. Haru's heat never failed to surprise me. I felt my erection become extremely hard, and I know I am close. Haru's knees are over my shoulders, and I pump into him harder. I increase my speed just by a bit more, but it's enough to almost send Haru over the edge.

I know where his spot is.

I ram into him, moaning his name so loudly I didn't care about my restraint. I moan his name to the point that it causes him to open his eyes. He stares at my face ,his own filled with an expression of love. He arches his back even more, and begins screaming my name. It's a game of name exchanges, almost, to see who can scream whose name louder. To see who is going to come first.

I know I've hit Haru's spot, because he moves one leg from my shoulder, and digs his heel into my lower back. It pushes me deeper. Hazardly, I grab him by his member, and jerk quickly. Haru's puckered hole tightens even further around me, and it drives me insane. Haru bucks violently, his moans no longer contained. I continue to thrust into him, and feel my own erection coming close to blowing my load. Haru's heel pushed me farther into him, if it was possible.

At that, my member pounds into Haru's prostate, causing him to bite his lip. I hiss, wanting to bite the pink lower lip. I lower my head and kiss him deeply. His breath mingles with mine, and I take the advantage by biting and nibbling his lower lip. He groans. With one hand, I hold him on the back of his head and allow our tongues to explore each other's mouths. I thrust harder into Haru, knowing that if I pounded him long enough, he'd come.

Haru screams incomprehensible words into my mouth, and I feel Haru's load on my stomach. I pound into his spot some more, knowing he's not done. He comes violently, his arms wrapped around me. At the close contact, my member twitches and hot semen shoots into Haru. I scream his name and try hard not to collapse onto him. His hands stroke my face, and he leaves light kisses along my jaw. Haru was always affectionate after an orgasm.

"Happy Birthday," he whispers.

* * *

Haru fell asleep in my arms that night, his face buried in my neck. I kiss his hair, and cuddle closer to him. My own eyes flutter close, but not before my cell phone on the nightstand vibrates. I sigh.

_From: Nagisa  
__Subject: the gag gift  
__Mako-chan! Did you like the gift? Was it a bad idea that I gave it to you? Rei-chan is making me apologize to you right now, but I trust that it was a good gift after all?_

I smirk. Perhaps Nagisa's inappropriate behavior was for the best, at times. I quickly type a reply.

_To: Nagisa  
__Subject: Re: the gag gift  
__It served a purpose I didn't know it could. Thank you, Nagisa!_

I shut off the light beside me, and pull the blankets even more over Haru and I. I snuggle close, kissing his face. I almost jumped out of my own skin when Haru's lips suck on my neck. His hands are roaming around my stomach, and I shiver.

"Haru.."

"Again."

"_What?_ Already?"

"Again."

I allow Haru to climb on top of me, and he plants kisses from my neck to my chest.

"I love you," he whispers against my collarbone.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
